


let's get one thing straight, haruhi is not

by Slytherwitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jabami yumeko doesn't get the chance to gamble, episode nine of ohshc rewrite, post season one of kakegurui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Yumeko Jabami can't gamble, but she can protect her girlfriend from the Zuka Club.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi & Jabami Yumeko, Jabami Yumeko/Fujioka Haruhi
Kudos: 56





	let's get one thing straight, haruhi is not

Yumeko Jabami, fresh off a dissatisfying tie in her almost-expulsion match with the Student Council President, takes a day off and wanders the school festival of Japan’s elite. As a student of one of the top five schools (priding themselves on business minded students and secretly peddling illegal gambling rings involving minors), she’s obligated to go. Even so, if she wasn’t supposed to be here, Yumeko would’ve come.

The festival, not allowing any gambling to take place, doesn’t attract her in the slightest. For what sparks her interest is first year student Haruhi Fujioka of Ouran Academy

Yumeko Jabami met the younger girl before she moved onto upper secondary school. They went to the same lower secondary school—a public secondary school filled to the brim with wasted potential and lowlifes. Haruhi Fujioka, a girl with long brown hair and wide brown eyes, was neither of those things—a true gem to find in the otherwise worthless school. Haruhi helped Yumeko study and revise for her exams and in return, Yumeko paid her. Nights of this turned into a relationship and soon they were off to two different schools—Haruhi to Ouran and Yumeko to Hyakkaou (after getting expelled from Lobelia).

It’s been over a year since they’ve gotten together, but the two are strong in their relationship. Yumeko supports Haruhi when the girl allows for it and Haruhi indulges Yumeko in her gambling addiction. They pull each other up, complimenting each other’s strengths and helping with each girl’s weaknesses.

So, that’s how Yumeko Jabami got to be walking on the campus of Ouran Academy. Her black and grey pleated skirt, met with a white button up blouse, red blazer with the Hyakkaou Private Academy logo, and black mary janes, show that she’s a guest of this school; the grey briefcase, red glow to her eyes, and general air of craziness show what she’s truly after—her pleasure.

Yumeko steps into the door of Music Room Three—where Haruhi said she’d be. There are several guests from both Ouran and Hyakkaou, they fill most of the room. Some girls are from the other two academies in attendance, but nobody’s here with Lobelia.

Yumeko laughs at the thought. Nobody from Lobelia would ever take place in a Host Club. She remembers her first year there; the place is full of misandrist snobs. They have a strong agenda to take down the patriarchy, enabling it with a matriarchy. Yumeko laughs again—they’re wanting to do the same things men did to women. They’re no better than misogynists. They’re a plague to true feminist ideals.

She peers around the room, spotting her girlfriend in the back corner. Haruhi’s surrounded by women from various schools. Most of the people are busy with their handful of clients, even the glasses wearing, black haired one—who Haruhi said never has clients—is catering to women from multiple schools.

Yumeko sticks to the front wall, near the door. She waits, letting the Host Club do its magic. If anybody’s taken interest in her, they haven’t shown it. She keeps to herself, messing with the locks on her briefcase to past the time. She’s not here to indulge on host club fantasies; Yumeko has a purpose here.

Three women, dressed in the red and white uniforms of Lobelia, storm the room. They demand people clear the room. They have business with the Host Club.

Yumeko recognizes them as the Zuka Club—she brought Haruhi to their events on multiple occasions. Most of the guests flood out when the Host Club asks. In fact, she’s the only non Host or Zuka Club member still in the room. She hides in the shadows, watching over the situation.

“What seems to be the problem, madams?” The taller blond, the man her darling Haruhi complains about often, asks

“Why shall you keep a maiden here, locked in the travesty of forced masculinity!” The second-in-command—a girl Yumeko doesn’t know the name of—exclaims her question, “She should be free to choose the role she wants; not play a forced role she’s been given!”

“How did you know…” Haruhi starts but is sorely interrupted by the Zuka Club’s leader and Yumeko Jabami’s former roommate, Benio Amakusa, “Now, now fair maiden. We have our ways of finding out the truth. But you must us show you the truth in the world! You’re a beautiful lady and those clothes don’t do you justice. Just come with me and…”

“I’m sorry, but she’s already spoken for.” Yumeko steps out of the shadows, both hands on her briefcase, “Now, Benio, get your hands off my girlfriend. I’ve allowed your drivel to go on long enough and it’s high time you got your nose out of my business.”

The Zuka Club scowls, “Jabami!” Haruhi asks, “Yumeko?” The Host Club stares at her, eyes wide. They’re all confused—it’s what Yumeko planned for.

Yumeko continues, “While it is a noble effort to free my girlfriend from these so called ‘heathens’, I’ve already tried. She likes it here; whether she’ll admit it or not.”

“Babe?” Haruhi asks, “Shouldn’t you be with Hyakkaou Academy?”

“After gambling away last week, I’ve decided to take a break from the inner workings of their relations and what not.” Yumeko sighs, “besides, we can’t gamble here. It’s frowned upon.”

“Wretched girl!” The Zuka Club’s leader exclaims, “What are you doing here?”

“Oh,” Yumeko explains, “that’s none of your business. Now, can you please leave; you’re not welcome here.”

“I don’t recall you being a Host.” The youngest member of the Zuka Club, most likely a first year, tells her, “If they want us gone, they can tell us themselves.”

“Please leave.” The tall, glasses wearing guy says, “We certainly have other matters to discuss and I’m certain Haruhi doesn’t want to be caught with the likes of the Zuka Club.”

“We’ll get you back, fairest maiden! Your wide, helpless eyes will not be forgotten!” Benio exclaims before the three Zuka Club members turn their backs on music room three, “We will show you the benefits of proper Lobelia women—not Hyakkaou scum.”

Yumeko waits until the Zuka Club turns the corner and leaves the music hall before outstretching her hand, “Hello.”

The tall blond takes her hand and kisses the top of it, “Welcome my dear. I can’t say we wanted you to see all of that, but we are thankful that you were here to help us defuse the situation.”

“It’s no problem, Suoh.” Yumeko replies, “I used to dorm with Benio and the likes of the Zuka Club; I know what them and Lobelia Academy’s all about.”

“Yumeko?” Haruhi asks, “What are you doing here?”

“My last gamble didn’t go so well and now I can’t gamble until this festival is over.” Yumeko pouts, “I just wanted to not be bored the entire time?”

“Did you lose, Miss?” The small blond asks.

“Oh no, much worse…” Yumeko tells him, “I tied!”

“How is that worse?” The taller blond asks.

“The thrill.” Haruhi answers for her, “my girlfriend gambles for the thrill of it. Winning or losing both have their endings. Ties just stop the fun abruptly.”

“Oh darling!” Yumeko drops the suitcase and spins Haruhi, “You know me so well!”

“So, it is true.” One redhead starts while the other finishes,” You are Haruhi’s girlfriend.”

“Did you think I was lying?” Yumeko lets go of Haruhi, tilting her own head to the side slightly.

“No.” They reply simultaneously, “We just don’t see Haruhi as the dating type.”

“The rules of the Host Club said I couldn’t date anyone that attends Ouran Academy.” Haruhi explains, “and Yumeko clearly attends Hyakkaou.”

“Very well.” The black haired, glasses wearing boy—who eerily looks like Kaede before he went lost his hair pigmentation—comments, “She’s right. I wrote the rules myself.”

“But, but!!!” Tamaki tries to sputter out before Yumeko grabs the suitcase and her girlfriend in each of her hands, “Well, we must be going. I’m taking Haruhi home. She’ll be back in one piece…probably!”

Yumeko and Haruhi leave the host club in the music room, ready to spend the rest of the day together.


End file.
